Sem você eu não conssigo viver
by Haa's
Summary: Mello penssava que Matt havia morrido depois daquele incidente no Wammy's, mas... Matt! Mello não estaria delirando? O ruivo havia voltado mesmo? [MelloxMatt] [Yaoi]


- Até hoje...

Ele olhava para o céu com uma expressão triste na face iluminada pelo brilho da lua, não importava o quão linda estava a noite,

desde aquele dia ele não consseguia sorrir novamente. Talvez, se o ruivo estivesse lá com ele...

- Eu não conssigo entender, por quê...? POR QUÊ?

Disse colocando as duas mãos na face de cabeça baixa, lágrimas escorriam sem parar pelo seu rosto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Playback

Foi em uma tarde, como todas as outras no instituto Wammy's, as crianças brincavam no jardim, liam livros na biblioteca (...)

parecia apenas um dia comum.

- Haha! Você perdeu denovo!

- Matt, cala a boca ¬¬', eu não fico o dia todo jogando pra ser tão bom quanto você... viciado!

- Ui³, fico bravinho é? w Tô só zuando Mello, você sabe disso.

- Você não presta.

- Quem disse que você presta?

Os dois garotos começaram a rir.

- Matt...

- Oque foi Mello?

- Você acha que... Algum dia agente possa perder contato?

- Porque?!... Tá com medo de sentir a minha falta?

- Besta ¬¬'...

- EOISHEOSHS. Sabe Mello... eu nunca vou abandonar você.

- Eu, não quero ficar sozinho...

- Você não vai, Mello...

A conversa foi interrompida por um barulho de alarme de incêndio, mas... sempre havia algum 'sem oque fazer' por traz dessas

brincadeiras infantis, então, eles nem ligaram.

- Quem será que foi dessa vez...

- Ahh, algum imbecíl ai, como sempre.

Passou-se alguns minutos, lá fora encontrava-se 'todas' as crianças e adolescentes que evacuaram o instituto as pressas, devido

ao incêndio que cobria a casa, menos... duas.

- MELLO! MATT! ONDE ESTÃO?

Watari entrou na casa e foi procurar os meninos, subiu as pressas a escadaria e abriu a porta do quarto de Mello, encontrando

os dois garotos que estavam presos por chamas que cobriam as coisas por toda parte, os cercando. Matt percebeu que se não

passassem agora, o fogo aumentaria e não teria mais salvação, mas... só um deles passava naquela fresta antes que fosse

domidada pelo fogo também. Matt abraçou Mello extremamente forte e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro apavorado.

- Se eu morrer, saiba que... Eu te amo, Mello.

Mello não entendia mais nada e, não teve tempo para raciocinar porque Matt fez aquilo, só sentiu sendo e empurrado, quando desmaiou

nos braços de Watari. Apenas lembra-se de ter acordado no hospital e não ver Matt lá, perguntou pelo ruivo mas, disseram-lhe que havia

morrido no incêndio. Mello não aguentou, fugiu de lá, queria apenas saber de Matt, iria procurá-lo e salvá-lo assim como tinha feito com ele

nem que isso custasse sua vida, mesmo porque sem Matt, ele não consseguirira suportar viver.

Fim do Playback

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Matt...Como você pode me salvar ao invez de se salvar? Não dá... Eu não posso mais viver assim...

Mello se deitou na grama, observando as estrelas, colocou seus braços atráz da cabeça como apoio.

- Você... Não pode ter morrido, não... Você não morreria tão facilmente... Porque, você prometeu que não me deixaria sozinho, nunca!

Fechou os olhos, tentou desviar o penssamento para não sofrer mais, só que... Nada, era mais importante doque Matt para ele. Não consseguiu.

Ficou ali, deitado sob as estrelas esperando que um milagre acontecesse, era só o que salvaria ele do penssamento suícida agora. Ouviu passos

se aproximando, mas nem ligou. Os passos haviam se silenciado, e uma voz sussurrou o seu nome.

- Mello...

Mello abriu os olhos e levantou-se rapidamente espantado. Não... Não poderia ser! Ele estava delirando, Matt... Aquela voz...

Antes que sua mente pudesse processar algo, foi 'calado' por um beijo.

- Você... Continua o loirinho fofo de sempre, Mello.

- Ma...Matt... Co...Como?

- Simples, eu fiz uma promessa para meu melhor amigo um tempo atraz e... Jamais a quebraria.

- Mas... Por quê Matt... Porque ao invez de se salvar você me salvou? POR QUÊ MATT?

O loiro o abraçou fortemente, não aguentou, começou a chorar no ombro do ruivo que... havia voltado para ele.

- Acalme-se Mello... Não está claro? É que... Sem você. eu não conssigo viver.

Matt correspondeu ao abraço, sorrindo. Ele havia consseguido... Havia salvo a vida do loiro, só voltou para vê-lo novamente, ver se estava bem,

Mello era a única coisa que realmente importava para ele.

- Matt...

- Não diga mais nada Mello, está tudo bem... Eu voltei e, nada nem ninguém tirará você de mim novamente... Meu, amor.


End file.
